


Hey little mama let me whisper in your ear

by Mooshbabii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, Drama, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooshbabii/pseuds/Mooshbabii
Summary: Shouyou has been studying the art of Romance animes and decides to try out some of his refined skills on the Kags boy.





	Hey little mama let me whisper in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest thing I have ever written. It also took me five minutes. it doesn't match any of my other works themes either XD have fun. It's also the shortest and not edited.

It was the first week back after break. And Shouyou was as excited as ever to get back to practice. To be jumping and spiking as much as he wished. And as happy as he could ever be. But it was even more exciting then volleyball, which was a feet in it of itself, because Shouyou had been studying.

It was one of those high school drama’s that was showing after school that gave him the idea. Girl meets boy, boy asks girl out. It’s always the boy asking the girl out. But it looked so cool. Slamming his hand on a wall next to someone and just saying something so smooth and cool like “hey babe.” he had to do it. And for his target:  
  
Kageyama was an unsuspecting victim of his plan. Tall, dark and handsome, and also a huge dickwad. He’d never see it coming. Of course he had been crushing on the crow for a while now. And finally Shouyou had the smooth flirtatious moves to put on him. And the best part was seeing his reaction.

  
He avoided the taller boy all throughout the day. Making sure that he was aloof and cool. Like all those other protagonist boys he had seen in those TV shows he secretly watched after school. Smooth as peanut butter, hot as popcorn. . . even better a meat bun.  
  
It was right before their last class of the day when he decided to make his ultra super cool mega pickup line move. Kageyama was walking past now. This was his time. Shouyou felt it through his entire body. His bones vibrating. He jumped off of the floor, leapfrogging his way towards the boy. He ran the last few steps. Reaching his arm out and slamming it against the wall. His hair blocked his face, giving him that cool shadow. He stayed like that for a second, really driving home the point that he was a real cool guy. He grinned, and looked up at the raven haired beauty. He trailed his eyes slowly upward and saw the face of a thoroughly red and confused Kageyama. He pressed himself a little closer, and the boy turned even more red. Shouyou braced himself for the words that would change his life. “Hey babe, want to go get some pork buns after practice?”  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain to his head. Burning through his face. HE felt himself fall flat on on his ass. He reached up and grabbed his head. He looked up and saw Kageyama holding a thick book above him like he was a spider to be crushed. TEars welled up in his eyes. Kageyama. Threw the book at him, and Shouyou was now laying on the floor, twitching in defeat. “sHUT THE FUCK UP!” The dark haired boy screamed, and bolted away.  
  
“MY princess” Shouyou mumbled and before he pretended he was dead on the hallway floor. Dozens of students staring at him.


End file.
